2 adventurous mouse have fun
by sims44888
Summary: bernard and miss bianca from the rescuers have sex


It was a beautiful evening in New York, where bernard and miss bianca were going to bed, but bianca saw bernard sitting on the bed sadly thinking about something. "Bernard is everything okay", said Bianca, "yeah everything is okay", said bernard, but bianca was skeptical and protested, "you don't look okay, what's the matter". bernard gave in and said, "I was thinking about my terrible trip to Australia to save cody", bianca softly disagreed, "how was that a terrible trip, you proposed to me and we got married and we have two kids, how was that a terrible trip"? bernard said, "jake, he was trying to steal you from me and i was so angry about it", Bianca realized that she hurted bernard a little and tried to apologize to him, "oh, im so sorry about that", "its okay", bernard said and he got his smile back and said to his wife, "i guess the trip was fun". "i knew you get it honey", said bianca and bernard said, "you're right". and they came close to each other and kissed each other on the lips and they held it until they wanted to stop. bianca had an idea came into her head and said to bernard, "why don't we have some fun, honey", bernard knew what Bianca was talking about and said, "sure, let's do it". bernard and miss bianca kissed each other on the lips again as bernard took of her wife's hat out of love and bianca was only wearing her bed dress and she did the same thing to bernard with his hat and he was only wearing his blue pajamas. he unzipped bianca's night gown and took it off her until she was fully naked, bianca responds with the same and took off her husband's pj tops and then his bottoms then his boxers until he was naked too. they kept kissing until she decided to explore bernard's nether regions, bernard laid on his back on the bed as bianca gave bernard butterfly kisses from his head to his neck to his chest and his stomach until she reached bernard's member and began sucking on it. bernard kept calm as he didn't want to ruin the moment as his sexy wife continued sucking on his dick. she drooled,licked,sucked, and kissed her hot husband's member, bernard tries so hard to stay calm when bianca was sucking his dick, but this experience was so good he started to breathe slowly but he kept his cool when bianca finished sucking on his member. miss bianca got up to bernard's face and he and her kissed each other on the lips even though bernard was kinda putting his member's scent in his mouth, but bernard didn't care because he didn't want to disappoint his wife. "do you wanna have a turn", bianca said wanting bernard to explore her nether regions. bernard knew this and he agreed "sure honey". Bianca got on her back as bernard kissed her from her head to her neck to her breast to her stomach until he reached her pussy. he licked it carefully and bianca gasped in pleasure, "aw, don't stop bernard", said bianca not wanting to scare bernard. bernard understood and continued licking her sexy wife's vagina, "go faster, go faster", Bianca said wanting bernard to go faster. bernard heard her and licked faster, bianca's breathing intensified and her moaning was getting louder, but her babies couldn't hear a thing through the wall, the privacy that they wanted. "aw aw oh bernard oh aw aw aw aw", bianca said while bernard explored her nether regions, bernard stopped and got to her wife's face and kissed her lips passionately, bianca was tasting her husband's saliva and scent of her own pussy, but she didn't care. while kissing, they moved around for their next move. bianca presented herself to bernard, he was pleased at the sight of his wife sticking her ass out at him, bernard places his dick into her butt and bianca moaned at the sight of bernard's member in her butt. bernard starts to thrust in and out of bianca's ass, while she starts to breathe and moan loudly, "aw aw aw bernard bernard oh oh yes yes yes bernard yes i love what you're doing oh give it to me, love me fuck me bernard fuck me". bernard was suprised when bianca cursed out how awesome he was doing to her, and went faster into bianca, who was suprised at bernard pumping into her more than 13 times because he didn't want to ruin the moment despite him afraid about the number 13. bernard was suprised too but he didn't care if he counted 13 pumps, having sex with miss bianca helped him overcome his fear of the number 13. "aw oh oh yeah bernard you're the best oh aw", bianca said as bernard kept pumping into her, eventually he had to stop because he wanted to change position. bernard and miss bianca got on their sides and bernard continued pumping into bianca. "oh oh bernard you're fucking awesome", she screamed, bernard was lost in words by this compliment and pumped faster into her and changed position again. bianca was sitting on bernard like a chair while bernard kept pumping into bianca while sitting up. bianca kept breathing and moaning at the same time while bernard joined in too and screamed, "oh oh aw miss bianca yes you're so sexy yeah". "oh oh oh yes yeah do it bernard", said bianca as bernard thrusted up into her as fast as he can, they both started to sweat heavily as bernard got up and softly pinned bianca against the wall and butt fucks her. he gripped onto bianca's hips as she moaned louder, " ah ah fuck fuck bernard you're gonna you're gonna", she was so aroused she couldn't finish her sentence, but bernard knew but he didn't want to stop. he took bianca back to the bed after he released himself from bianca's ass, then he laid bianca onto her back and got on top of her and put his member into her vagina and began pumping into bianca while facing her. " oh oh my aw ah ah ah ah bernard fuck me harder bernard fuck me harder", bianca said as bernard was pumping in and out of her as fast as he can as sweat dripped of their bodies. bernard pumped until he and bianca rolled onto his back, bianca bounced on bernard while she was moaning louder, " ah oh mmh oh ah ah ah ah oh mmh". bernard screamed, "oh oh Bianca oh yeah", he gripped onto her hips while bianca rubbed her paws on bernard's chest, and sometimes bernard grabbed bianca's breast out of love. they both felt something in their nether regions and began to orgasm at the same time. "oh Bianca im gonna im gonna cum", "oh bernard oh me too ah fuck fuck give it to me bernard fucking give it to me", they replied and both began orgasming like crazy as semen and hot wet juices sprayed out of them the same time as their nether regions got sore out of love. both their orgasms stopped at the same time and bianca crashed onto the bed next to bernard and talked sexy to him, "bernard that was awesome, but you got to 13 and you didn't care im so impressed you were incredible", bernard replied, "you were great too". bianca suggested, "maybe we should do this again every night", bernard replied, "you're sure", "yes", "sure for you honey". bianca pulled the covers over them and said, "i love you bernard", he replied, "i love you too miss bianca". and they both kissed on the lips, and they fell fast asleep cuddling next to each other, never wanting this moment to end.


End file.
